


星间飞行

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, England in dress, M/M, Omega!America, alpha!england
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 英米，米右星际弯掰直ABO（我流）代发
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	星间飞行

——————

自由联邦所属，第七星系，中转星登陆台。

“琼斯小子！”吉尔伯特猛地一扑，一把搂住了刚下飞船的阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，把后者的脑袋锢在臂弯里，揉乱了一头麦穗般的金发。

“哇！师父！快住手”阿尔弗雷德稳稳地承受着对方的蹂躏，口中发出夸张的哀嚎。

“恭喜你呀，这次任务完成的漂亮，作为你倍儿棒的师父，我感到欣慰！”吉尔伯特放开前轻弹了一下那个倔强的小发揪，闪身笑嘻嘻地躲开阿尔弗雷德反击的一踢。

“说真的师父，你不去十七星系，在这边等我一定不是出于善意吧？”阿尔弗雷德捡起因为过大动作而脱落的军帽。

“啧·啧·啧。”他那为老不尊，持老行凶的前教官不屑地摇了摇手指，“弗朗西斯喊我来的，刚好看见你也要过来的消息，他让我带着你也去长长见识。”

“什么见识？”阿尔弗雷德对未知的事物有着过头的好奇心。

“先过来。”吉尔伯特比了个手势，“把你这身带着血腥气和宇宙尘埃的过时制服换了。”

“哎——”阿尔弗雷德跟上他的脚步，“这可是我唯一一套完好的制服了。”

“你小子这次回军部肯定要升职，等着把这身低阶换成高阶白衣吧。”吉尔伯特无视他的不情愿，激活了他的车。

“话说回来，弗朗西斯这次怎么喊上我了？”由于年龄问题，他一直被以保护未成年玫瑰花蕾的借口被弗朗西斯拒绝在一切寻欢作乐活动之外。

“嘛。”吉尔伯特在悬浮光脑上敲打，“因为缺一个人，安东尼奥那家伙，出超长封闭任务去了，可是这个邀请函必须是三人才能进去。所以没办法啦，就拉了路过的你来凑数了。不过放心吧，师父我会保护你的！”

“那倒也不必。”阿尔弗雷德舒舒服服地卧进车内绵软的人造羊毛靠垫，合上眼睛。

自持续的机甲驾驶以来，恢复基本都是在医疗舱里渡过的，虽然身上已经没有了外在的伤口，可是药物导致的肌肉酸痛依然存在。跟着他们去放松一下也不错。

他好久也都没有情事了，上一次他的发情期才被药物强制压下，憋得他信息素在体内暴动了一天，差点就用操作杆自慰了。

嗯，说到这个，不得不提，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一名omega，更重要还是同性恋，也就是性取向为omega。虽然生理习性告诉他应该躺下张开腿，可是他过于膨胀的骄傲心理使得他成为了一个特立独行的上位者。

而且天生的怪力让他一路走来吊打了无数没有眼力见想标记他的Alpha，金发碧眼英姿飒爽的纯A外表配上他天才机甲驾驶员的军衔自然也是有不少omega对他投怀送抱。

他的前教官，吉尔伯特是一名beta，用他自己的话来说那就是：本大爷是全星际最自由的beta。负责在Alpha弗朗西斯和安东尼奥醉得找不到自己脚趾的时候，保护他们免于控制不住下半身而陷入法制咖。

他们三都算得上是阿尔弗雷德最亲近的前辈。

这次的见识，说真的阿尔弗雷德内心是有点点期待的。因为了解弗朗西斯的都知道，以他的眼力和品味，看上的东西，没有一个是次品，只有真正绝色的美才能让他停留。

更别说这次不惜打破了规矩特地把他拉上也要凑数了。

不知道会是怎么样的艳遇呢？

阿尔弗雷德被迟来的疲惫追上，陷入了迷糊的梦乡。

——————

“醒醒琼斯小子，别睡了。”有人在推他。

阿尔弗雷德半梦半醒间挤出一声不满的呻吟，拨开那只一直扰乱他的手。

那只手也没有再纠缠，不再推动他。

他安心地继续沉睡，然后下一秒，就迅速挺身一个战术翻滚窜出了大半米。

“哇！”没预料到自己过大的动作，从深眠中清醒的身体机能差点失去协调直接摔在地面上。

抬头，白发赤眼的男人看着他，笑得嚣张。

“醒了？”

“师父我觉得就算是beta你也不能这么做哦，我可以上联合法庭告你性骚扰哎。”阿尔弗雷德不自在地揉着自己被omega项圈护住的后颈腺体，也是刚刚被吉尔伯特触摸的地方。

“哼，那本大爷该干的事也干得差不多了。”吉尔伯特得意地喷气，暗示他向右看。“这身很帅气哦小琼斯，补充一句，身材发育的比你在学校那时候好多了。”

阿尔弗雷德迷惑地顺着对方的示意转头，对上了他自己的眼睛，在一面全身镜中。

全身的制服都被换掉了，甚至在战场上一直没能整理的乱发也被仔细修整定型，穿着一身以前被他所唾弃的骚包西装，还是稍微有点紧身的那种，勾出全身流畅的肌肉曲线，靛蓝色的背心掐着腰部，随着阿尔弗雷德现在单膝半蹲的姿势，臀部圆润的孤度尽显。

他感觉自己没有穿衣服。

脸上瞬间有了火烧的耻感，全然忘记吉尔伯特亲手帮他换上这回事。

“我走了。”面无表情地起身，准备离开，刚走一步，门自动开启，带着一股浓郁勾人的玫瑰魅香飘来，而在整片星际用自己信息素味做香水的Alpha也只有一人。

“呀~阿尔弗换好了？很合适哦！”弗朗西斯对着阿尔弗雷德抛了一个电力十足的媚眼。“哥哥的眼光果然是最好的，对吧？基尔”

“对。弗朗吉的品味是最好的，嘿！”吉尔伯特先和弗朗西斯来了个默契十足的击掌。然后一边一个圈住了两人的肩膀，带着他们向外走。

“走吧，小琼斯，你对弗朗吉都说是绝品的omega不感兴趣吗？”这边还在引诱阿尔弗雷德放下心中的成见。“我不明白你制服都穿了，对西装干嘛这么抵触。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德心中的好奇还是压过了对西装的羞耻心。弗朗西斯都称赞的omega，他的确很想涨涨眼界。

——————

搭上弗朗西斯的私人微型穿梭艇，他们来到位于星球的环状星带附近，这家被弗朗西斯赞不绝口的高级会所就隐藏在其中一颗悬浮陨石之上。

外表看起来倒是平淡无奇，应用了时下最热门的幻世构成技术，在这颗贫瘠的陨石上硬是立起一座古地球史里才有的英伦庄园，围绕着翠绿的灌木，其间点缀着红白双色的玫瑰，但却貌似没有设定上花香，所以只是徒有其表的假象。

好奇怪的品味，阿尔弗雷德暗中打量这一切，跟着提交了入场函的弗朗西斯走入了前厅。那个人马上如鱼入水地混入了场下的社交圈，把阿尔弗雷德和吉尔伯特丢在原地。

“感情咱俩合一起就是张门票呀。”阿尔弗雷德顺手从一旁的仿生人侍者盘里取了一杯香槟。

“嘛。习惯就好。”吉尔伯特抱臂看着弗朗西斯如同一只金蝴蝶在人群中轻盈地回旋，“那本大爷也去了，你自己玩好。”

说完也离开了，留下阿尔弗雷德孤零零独自一人守着酒杯。薄冰情谊的ABO组合在成立的瞬间就解散了。

太不靠谱了吧，阿尔弗雷德仰头饮下所有的酒液，把空杯递给过路的回收用机器人。

不过也符合他的性子，但首先……阿尔弗雷德走向了对面的长餐桌。长途奔波后，刚下飞船就被吉尔伯特打包带过来了，早就已经饿得前胸贴后背，在捕猎之前，他需要先填饱自己。

阿尔弗雷德自认为对古地球史的记载还算了解，长桌上铺有雪白的蕾丝暗花桌布，秀色可餐的精致甜心按部就班地摆在各式塔盘中，很标准的旧日传统下午茶模式点心，可是没有正餐使阿尔弗雷德隐隐有些失望。

好吧，毕竟在这里也不可能要求类似汉堡这类非正式食物啦。

他捡起一块奶酥咬了一口，微酸的蔓越莓混着奶香在口腔里扩散。

好吃哎。阿尔弗雷德眼睛一亮，两口吞下那块点心，又摸起来一块樱桃派，尝起来也是绝赞的口感。星际维度跨越极大，想要吃到这么优质的水果，还是得需要一点财力支持，特别是在第七星系这种默默无闻的偏僻边域。

舔干净沾有果酱的指尖，眼神在塔盘上游移，选中了一块看起来像是巧克力口味的圆形松饼，快乐地咬了一口。

“唔！”又苦又涩，干柴的口感黏在他的舌尖，整张脸都皱巴起来。

刚想转身找个地方吐出来，却意外撞上身后的人，对方被他撞得不稳向一旁倒去，阿尔弗雷德的英雄本能被瞬间激活，立即扔下手中的点心，拽过那人的手腕就揽入怀中，阻止了惨剧的发生。

好香。这是阿尔弗雷德的第一反应，可被他抱住的明显不是女人的温香软玉，对方和他差不多高，伴随他跌入阿尔弗雷德的怀中，为后者的鼻尖带来了一阵淅沥春雨后过洗刷出的青茶冷香，勾得他心跳都漏了一节。

一时间都忘记了马上放开那人，他慢了半拍地低头，正巧对面也从站稳中抬头看他。

一顶半透的纯黑欧式纱帽遮住了对方大部分的脸，层叠薄纱下沙金色的顺直长发滑落，发丝在水晶灯的光辉下晃荡出流金的孤度，露出半只酸绿色的眸子，耳垂上悬挂着一枚与眼睛同色的水滴吊坠，藏着一股读不懂的探究，正直勾勾地盯着他，阿尔弗雷德在对方满溢春意的眼底清楚地看见自己群青色的倒影。

视线下移，阿尔弗雷德有些困惑，对方明显抱起来感觉是一个男人，却穿着一身女式的英伦连身鱼尾长裙，繁缛的裙摆点缀上鎏金的羽片，肤色白皙的裸肩上挂有贵气十足的披纱，上面银线刺绣精巧得快晃了他的眼，尽头正连接着对方的omega项圈。

等？Omega项圈？阿尔弗雷德绕着第七星系引力场打转了一圈的神志终于回归了。

Omega！那不是正好吗？

阿尔弗雷德勾起一丝浅笑，对方闻起来非常符合他的口味，他的狩猎原则一向是看中的就要得到手。

“这位小姐，您没事吧？”他故意伸手楼上了对方的腰肢，指尖感受到明显肌肉的紧实感。果然是男人嘛，他暗自思腹。

没想到对方不但没有躲闪，反而热情地贴了上来，轻点着摸上阿尔弗雷德的腰线，涂了一层艳红的唇开合，露出的单眼闪动莹莹微光，那股茶香又萦绕回他，还没说出什么，就被突然响起的交响舞曲打断。

呃，糟糕。他还没学会探戈，回想起那年毕业晚会的痛苦记忆，弗朗西斯教他时那个朽木不可雕的绝望眼神，默默叹气，看来这次只能放弃了。

正要去松开搂着对方的手，可还没等他分开，却被那个omega不容拒绝地反抓住手腕牵引着滑入舞池，在他们的周围，达成配对的男男女女早已旋转起各色轻盈的裙摆。

阿尔弗雷德瞬间僵硬起来，显得非常不习惯这个场合，这是他的弱点，只要在他所不擅长的领域，就会失去往日的天然自信。

想了想还是开口：“抱歉，我其实……”

对方伸出一根手指轻轻地按压住他的嘴唇，隔着薄纱勾花的手套，驳回了阿尔弗雷德的拒绝。

他引导阿尔弗雷德的手搭上自己的肩头，然后扶上对方的脊背，另一只手顺着裸露在西装外的手腕划向指尖。牵起阿尔弗雷德的手放在他的掌心中。

金发Omega对着阿尔弗雷德挑起笑意，红唇上扬，纤长睫羽下的绿眼睛带着暖意，冲淡了那股茶香里的冰冷水汽。这个极其大胆的omega从层叠裙摆里踏出绑有暗金高跟鞋的裸足，直直插入阿尔弗雷德的双脚间，暧昧地蹭着对方锃亮的黑皮鞋。

“Shall we dance？”暗哑的嗓音有着勾人的尾音。

阿尔弗雷德认为他无法拒绝。

即使他被这个omega引领着跳起了女步。

对方技巧性地环抱着他踏步，一步，两步，再退后一步，踩在每一节小提琴婉转的回旋上，俩人的脸离得那么近，阿尔弗雷德能感到纱帽垂下的边缘不时挠过他的鼻尖，可这都比不上对方溺人如幽暗密林的视线，和那股在呼吸间无时不刻都挑拨他理智的暗香。

这让他有些分心了，脚下踩错了一节，踉跄着被那个omega从滑倒的尴尬中救了回来，阿尔弗雷德听见对方从喉咙深处滚动出的笑，只能出声。

“我跳错了，我不太会这个。”

“没关系。”对方又靠近了些，拉着阿尔弗雷德在钢琴暗沉键音响起的同时完成一个圆满的旋转，祖母绿的水滴耳坠摇曳，暗色镶金的交错裙摆随着动作绽开了一朵妖艳的玫瑰。“探戈没有错误的舞步。”

接下来就顺利多了。

阿尔弗雷德第一次觉得跳舞是间如此轻松又愉快的事情。他只要把领导权交出去，对方就可以带领他踏上正确的每一步。也是第一次，他和别人有如此天衣无缝的默契，在战场上，他一直是单兵个人作战，就是因为没有人可以跟上他的机甲速度，也没有一个人可以配合上他的战术思维。

这就像探戈一样。

他沉浸在这种奇妙的初体验中，对方就像他延长的肢体，航行中的灯塔，轻松地把他僵直的步伐转变成优美的舞步。

阿尔弗雷德望向对方的眼睛，回以一个略带些孩子气的笑，发自真心。

“谢谢你的引导。”

Omega不语，向前一步贴上他有些出汗的额角，对方微冷的体温从接触处传来，可吐息却带有炙热的温度，灼烧着他的耳垂。

“一起，出去吧？”

阿尔弗雷德心下了然，带有一丝期待点了点头。

不知道弗朗西斯有没有找到这个俱乐部最绝色的omega，反正他觉得自己已经找到了今晚最想要的那一个，可能也会是迄今为止最合拍的一个。

沉浸在狩猎成功的欣喜中，阿尔弗雷德错过了半搂着自己的那个omega在他看不见的阴影下所露出的计划得逞的戏谑冷笑，那双绿眸流露出龙的贪婪。

暗香更浓了。

毕竟人生才会有错误的舞步。

——————

阿尔弗雷德和那个omega一起逃离了那个大厅。

他跟着前面的人在黑暗中前进，七拐八拐地穿过了许多窄巷。

“我们要去哪里？”他有些疑惑，有些兴奋。

“我的秘密房间。”回答带着显而易见的暧昧。

“嗯，对了，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德，你呢？”他盯着前方摇摆的裙摆在一旁微弱的照明下，上面的羽片来回闪烁。

“亚瑟。”对方给了他一个侧脸，他只能看清那枚晃动的耳坠，可他觉得自己貌似已经看见了那双含笑的眼睛。“只是亚瑟。”

“哦，亚瑟。”他试喊对方的名字。

“怎么了？阿尔弗雷德。”没有舞会上的那层暗哑，亚瑟用种优雅的腔调咬住他名字里每个字母的发音。

又来了，他的心脏漏了一拍。

“没什么。”在内心愉快地咀嚼亚瑟喊他名字的尾音，他感觉自己快要被这个omega勾到发情期提前。

不行，要忍住，对方可是omega，他不想给自己契合度这么高的床伴带来不好的体验。

等等，说到这个……

“亚瑟。”

“嗯？”亚瑟在道路尽头的悬浮光脑上操作着什么。

“我需要告诉你，我也是omega。”阿尔弗雷德鲜少如现在这样因为自己的性别而惴惴不安，毕竟这个社会，同性恋是极少数的个体。

“不用担心，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟给了他一个安慰的微笑，“我知道你是omega。我看见了你的项圈。”

“你知道？”他惊讶地摸上颈脖，果然，他的项圈有半截露在衣领之外。

“是的，我只为你，你的性别对我不是问题。”这是真话。

亚瑟身后，感应门滑动开启，他逆着光对阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，后者也下意识地乖乖搭了上去。

“欢迎来到我的房间，你是能到达这里的第一人。”这也是真话。

这是一个完全颠覆现代星际美学的设计，厚重的酒红丝绒落地窗帘，编制精巧的长毛地毯，摆满了稀有纸质书的书架，还有那张复古又奢华的大床，笼罩在编花考究的帷幕之后，阿尔弗雷德只在联盟第一图书库的古代史藏馆里看过这样的装饰。

出于对考古学的兴趣，他惊叹地走入这个房间。

“好厉害，这是古代地球文明的产物吧。”

“是的，喜欢吗？”亚瑟在他之后，不动声色地敲击了隐秘的按键。

“是的，我很喜……唔”剩下的话被亚瑟用吻堵了回去，他惊讶于这个Omega出乎意料的热情，也配合其吻了回去。

阿尔弗雷德还是第一次遇到这么放得开的omega，在他自己之外。

他搂着对方的腰，同时感觉有股瘙痒顺着他的脊椎攀沿而上。亚瑟轻咬阿尔弗雷德的下唇，勾引他伸出舌尖与自己交缠，阿尔弗雷德自然不甘示弱地迎难而上。

然后他就撞了铁板了。

亚瑟的吻技过于高超。

初次交锋，他就败得溃不成兵。对亚瑟压制着仓惶退回自己的口腔，对方马上趁机跟了进来，富有技巧地舔舐过敏感的上颚表层，挑逗他无处安放的舌尖，一直磨蹭到舌底的软肉，搅动出黏腻的水声。

阿尔弗雷德出于弱势，被亚瑟剥夺了呼吸的氧气，只能煽动鼻翼寻求微薄的生气，然后反而吸入了更多对方身上那股萦绕不散的清苦茶香，被嗅觉反馈给大脑，搅动得迷迷糊糊像是已经醉了。平光镜因两人交换的呼吸而蒙上一层薄雾，脚下一个不稳，向后仰去。

本以为的痛感没有传来，身下是软绵绵的触感，亚瑟还没有放开他，继续口中的纠缠，顺滑的沙金长发落下，冰凉的触感在他的颈脖上摩擦。阿尔弗雷德被他精湛的技巧吻得腰瘫软了半截，全身的注意力都用于怎样去跟上这个吻的节奏，自然是没发现被人暗中解开的纽扣。

太丢脸了。在眼前浮上点点黑芒，大脑发出无用的警告之际，阿尔弗雷德分心地想，快要被同性omega吻晕这件事……

最终亚瑟放过了他，湿透的舌尖扯出一缕纤长的晶莹白丝，在半空中拉断。亚瑟单膝压进身下人的双腿之间，俯身其上，取下阿尔弗雷德模糊的眼镜扔到一旁，满意地欣赏自己的成果。

不愧是他强忍着发情期的暴躁也要钓上来的猎物。

修剪整齐的麦金短发此时已经凌乱不堪，半黏在汗津津的鬓角，那双一开始就吸引住他的碧蓝双眸，也染上了朦脓的欲望，不负先前那么明亮，但有了几分堕落的魅惑，由于缺氧，本来帅气的脸颊却透着不自然的红晕，正大口地喘息，那双被允吸得微肿的薄唇上沾满了他的口红。被暗中解开的领口，露出了健康的小麦色肌肤，深陷的锁骨上下起伏，以及完整展现出来的omega银项圈。

还有，空气中弥漫的这股香甜可口的苹果派信息素，属于真正omega的信息素。

阿尔弗雷德从窒息中恢复，马上就闻到了一股熟悉的苹果甜香，等等，这是他的信息素味？这股甜美的味道大概是非常规omega阿尔弗雷德全身上下最omega的地方了。怎么会，他在过去从来没有被omega引导而泄露出自己的信息素啊。

有些慌张，想要起身，却被上方的亚瑟牢牢压制住，动弹不得。

他引以为傲的怪力已经开始消散了。

阿尔弗雷德抬头看向亚瑟，对方不知何时脱下了那顶女帽，露出全部的面貌。那双不带一丝女气的粗眉挑起，溢满情欲的绿眸不再是之前平静的密林，更像是永恒燃烧的幽暗星炎，滚动着伤人的热度，锁定住苹果味的omega，嘴角噙着侵略性的笑，之前平和的茶香也随之暴动，深层的雨汽上浮，无形地包裹住阿尔弗雷德泄出的点点甜香。

这根本不是一个omega。阿尔弗雷德的预警机制迟了太多才开始工作。

“你不是……？！”

“啊，我从来也没说过我是呀，kid。”亚瑟扔掉了之前淑女的伪装，还咬着那股优雅的腔调，拍拍阿尔弗雷德红透的脸颊，虽然由于惊吓，血色正从上面消失。

“那项圈？”

“哦，那个呀，其实也是有用的。”亚瑟附身，靠近阿尔弗雷德的耳侧，悄声吐气，引得那半边耳垂染上薄红。“因为我在发情期呢。需要一个东西遮住我的信息素。”

瞬间，阿尔弗雷德就回想起从见面时就若隐若现的那股茶香。

他捕获了一个发情期的Alpha？现在他俩躺在一张床上，而他的信息素已经开始溢出了。

猛地伸手推开亚瑟，用手肘撑起自己向后方移动。

“哦，那很抱歉。我是同性恋。不和Alpha做的。”阿尔弗雷德强装镇定地打着哈哈，用眼角的余光寻找逃跑路线。

“哦，没有关系，kid。”亚瑟照搬他的口气，“我也是同性恋，性取向是男人。”

这还能一样？阿尔弗雷德暴起一手刀瞄准亚瑟的后颈，想要一击昏迷，被对方轻飘飘地闪身化解，他在过于绵软的床上找不到着力点，只能侧身翻滚一脚踢向对方。伴随着锦缎撕裂的沙啦声，他的脚腕被亚瑟隔着一层薄袜把握在手中。

这太可怕了，开始逐步释放自己压抑已久充满攻击性信息素的绿眼Alpha，穿着半身裂开的华丽黑裙，肌肉流畅紧实的大腿裸露在外，明晃晃地昭显自己的性别。

阿尔弗雷德想收回自己的腿，结果被对方借以扯回身下，他再次挥拳，然后视线被一团什么反光的东西遮蔽，是亚瑟之前的披纱。抓住阿尔弗雷德愣神的瞬间，亚瑟巧妙地用纱缠绕住omega不安分的双手，将其绑在一起。

“你以为这个能绑住我吗？”阿尔弗雷德用力，却没有效果。

“第三十星系的特产，暮色星上最坚韧的特制纱料，用来牵引星球都绰绰有余，还绑不住你？”亚瑟不屑地挑眉。

他说的如果是真的，阿尔弗雷德感到绝望的情绪蔓延。

迟来地开始疯狂挣扎，想收回被抓紧的脚踝。必须快点，在他的信息素被完全引诱开启之前。

可早就来不及了，布下这天罗地网的不是弱小无力的蜘蛛，而是足够贪婪的红龙。

阿尔弗雷德在无意中吸入了太多Alpha的信息素，挣扎间流动的血液快速循环助长了它的侵占，渗透入体内的茶香点燃起他隐蔽的欲火，渐渐散去了反抗的气力，过于柔软的床吸纳了他一切徒劳的动作，最后全部白白作废。

苹果派的味道越发浓郁，真想马上把他吞食入腹。

但亚瑟不急不慢地从床头拉过一节锁链，扣在阿尔弗雷德挣脱不开的薄纱上。然后故意在阿尔弗雷德狠盯他的情况下，慢条斯理地颗颗解开他的西装背心，散开领带，挥开白衬衫，就像在拆解一件精心包装的礼物盒，露出阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。

指甲叩击那枚项圈，叮的一声，激起阿尔弗雷德汗毛直立。

亚瑟察觉到他的紧张，轻轻摩擦上面的编号。“我不会对它暴力拆解，kid，我会让你自愿为我打开这枚项圈。”

Omega项圈的设计是当omega本人愿意将自己交付出去，项圈才能自行解开。

被信息素包裹浸透的阿尔弗雷德完全没有信心说一句不。

他只能眼巴巴看着亚瑟的手指从他的胸口滑落，路过锻炼有形的腹肌，深邃的人鱼线，摸到他腰带的金属扣上。

逃避性地闭上眼睛，对自己暗示，听不见腰带抽离的声音，听不见西装裤被撕裂的声音，听不见，什么都听不见……

“哇哦。”亚瑟带有明显笑意的声音打断了他的催眠。“kid，你真的是omega里的top吗？”

什么？他当然是！这简直是上了他还要侮辱他的尊严！

狠狠地睁开眼睛，发现对方正饶有兴趣地看着他的下方，他也奇怪地向下看，有什么好看的，里面穿的不就是普通的内……

？？？？？

替换了以往普通的四角内裤，他的臀部包裹在一件艳粉的低俗情趣内裤里，柔软又放荡的蕾丝边，还有一扯就会轻松脱落的系带设计，半透紧绷的布料，他清楚地看见了自己金色的耻毛。

阿尔弗雷德一时间被噎得不知道先骂吉尔伯特还是弗朗西斯是好。

“这……”难怪他今天觉得下身有什么不对劲！但先前太累了也没去细想。

“嗯~”亚瑟轻哼，扔掉阿尔弗雷德碎裂的裤子，那双笔直修长的腿上现在只剩下用袜夹固定的西装袜，色情十足。他轻巧地挤进阿尔弗雷德的双腿之间，阻止后者并拢。

“连洞都为我留好了，那就不脱了吧。”充满暗示的直白陈述句，阿尔弗雷德没有拒绝的可能性，也没有拒绝的权利，因为他下一秒就感受到了亚瑟的手指，在他的体内。

他竟然没有脱下手套！被Alpha彻底开启的阿尔弗雷德现在能做的也只有在这种方面进行心底尖叫。

受到发情期Alpha极具引导性的信息素催发，阿尔弗雷德的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，omega的本能为了讨好Alpha而分泌出汩汩湿滑的粘液，透着一股苹果的清甜，轻易就吞入一根手指。

“呃……”阿尔弗雷德咬住下唇，咽回去一声哽咽，那可不是光滑的手指，女式蕾丝暗花的手套，粗糙又磨人，在他现在最敏感的部位磨蹭，只留下火辣的痛感，和一丝他不愿意承认的愉悦。

“抱歉，我忘记了。”亚瑟马上抽离手指，又引起一阵痛苦的摩擦，他故意把沾满体液的手套递到阿尔弗雷德的面前，“dear，你不介意帮我脱下吧？”

我介意。可对方威胁地掐着他大腿根的手让他把话又吞了回去。哎，谁让他自己跟过来的，现在受的罪，都是跳舞时脑子进的水。亏他还觉得找到自己的灵魂伴侣了。心里委屈地叼住手套的尖端，亚瑟配合他的动作向后拉扯。

一旦脱下手套，阿尔弗雷德就吐出嘴里咬着的布料，还嫌弃地呸了一声，引得亚瑟莞尔，“怎么，kid，你不喜欢你自己的味道吗？”

“啊，顺便一提我觉得你还是个女人的时候最美。”阿尔弗雷德傲气地挑起下巴，破罐子破摔式挑衅。

“我并不在意我的男是女哦。”亚瑟没有受到丝毫影响，还是那副拿捏得当的调调。阿尔弗雷德简直奇怪，他真的发情了吗。“只要我是可以把你日到怀孕的Alpha就行了。”

收回前言，他果然还是发情了。

伴随这句宣言，亚瑟直接往阿尔弗雷德湿透的后穴一气送入了三根手指，他只能被迫闷哼出声。尽管再不愿意，omega天生为了承受的生理机制也毫不费力地容纳进Alpha有些急切的扩张。他还没有进入发情期，前方也没有丝毫觉醒的迹象，但身体深处流出的润滑告诉亚瑟，他已经迫不及待于Alpha的进入。

阿尔弗雷德从来没有居于人下过，但他对于接下来要发生的事情非常明白，毕竟他也曾经这样对过许多与他交好的omega。

报应吗？

亚瑟粗暴的动作拉扯回他飘飞过去的神志，三根手指在柔嫩湿热的内壁里摸索，开合间侵入阿尔弗雷德从未展示给他人的禁地。在初始的痛感退去后，他只能躺在床上，感受亚瑟一点点地摸向自己的最深处，这很奇怪，不由自主地收缩起肉穴，却含住手指。

“作为一个omega，你摸起来还是蛮紧的嘛。”亚瑟将阿尔弗雷德虚软无力的腿抬得更高，掀开碎裂不齐的墨色裙摆，露出Alpha挺立的性器。“可惜我忍不下去前戏了，委屈你了，sweet。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默不语，偏过头掩饰自己的紧张。被上一次而已，没什么大不了。

没有手指喂饱的后穴违背着主人的意愿，空虚难耐地开阖，亚瑟将自己抵在入口，那处软肉马上就热情地缠上，他望向那个还在逃避现实的omega，阿尔弗雷德因燃起的情欲而满脸通红，压抑不住地喘息换气，却只吞下了更多茶香，被他握在手里的那节脚踝僵硬，全然一副初次的青涩。

他侧头舔咬omega结实细滑的小腿，留下自己占有的痕迹，一路细细吻上膝盖，这里因为高热而泛着樱色的粉，可爱极了。被他这个举动磨得受不了的阿尔弗雷德想收回自己的腿，在亚瑟咬住大腿内侧的软肉时丢掉了全部的气力。

“sweet。”可恶，不要再这样喊他了。

“看着我。”亚瑟在常年不见光的肉感内侧留下一个暧昧的吻痕。

从alpha信息素中接受指令的阿尔弗雷德迷糊地看向亚瑟，半落的女性妆容也遮不住那副桀骜傲气的笑，和那双燃烧的绿眸。

“从此以后，我就是你的alpha。you are mine。”

亚瑟挺身插入阿尔弗雷德，初尝人事的omega抑制不住地挤出沙哑的尖叫。

Alpha的性器本来就是顶级的大小，更别提发情期的尺寸，而相应的阿尔弗雷德完全没有发情，他的后穴没有做好充足的准备，单靠亚瑟的信息素硬逼出一屁股的湿滑粘液，而亚瑟就借助这一点润滑，强行破开没有经验的肉壁，一入到底。

“啊……等啊……”裂开的痛感，使阿尔弗雷德扭腰想逃离那根肉棒。

亚瑟扶稳阿尔弗雷德颤抖的腿，毫无预警地拔出，再次插入，坚硬的柱体完全填满了贪婪的后穴，湿滑高热的肉壁紧紧包裹着那根粗长的性器，分泌出更多的爱液，帮助亚瑟深入到更远的禁区。这碾压刚才区区三根手指带来的浅薄快感，阿尔弗雷德首次尝到被插的快感，远超之前的任何一次上位做爱，残存的理智在顺应天理的极致快乐中融化。

他之前没有情绪的阴茎也在亚瑟高超老练的抽插技巧中挺立，却得不到自由，禁锢在粉红的半透蕾丝内，泄露出的前液让布料都浸透为更深的艳红。

亚瑟故意忽视他的勃起，身下的阴茎深入浅出，嗅着空气中转变得更加甜腻的苹果香，在逐渐开放的后穴柔顺地收缩时，反倒向外抽离，在掐准他刚放松下的半响，狠狠地肏入最深处。

重复这样的一来一去，阿尔弗雷德就完全受不了了，他现在全身泛起情欲的粉，也没有什么力气去管脱口而去的细碎呻吟，本来瘫软的双腿求欢式地缠上亚瑟的腰，磨蹭其长裙上粗糙的微刺纹理。

“就第一次来说，你太粘人了哦，kid。”亚瑟俯身舔去阿尔弗雷德因为官能快感溢出而哭出来的泪水，混杂汗液的咸和信息素的甜。

“闭……嘴…”阿尔弗雷德还勉强保有一丝嘴硬的清明，潜意识觉得这样下去不行，但是下半身传来前所未有的愉悦快感，沿尾椎一路窜上，刺激大脑垂体分泌出多巴胺，快乐的余韵在意识中回响。

糟糕，在陷入激烈的情事之前，他敏锐地察觉到自己后颈的腺体在发烫，阿尔弗雷德，这个非典型omega，快要被亚瑟的占有欲信息素强制诱导发情了。

可亚瑟不知道，他保持下身攻势凶猛的大开大合，现在阿尔弗雷德的双腿已经自动缠上，他的双手有了空闲，享受耳边哽咽的喘息，坏笑着掐住对方汗湿的腰肢，唐突强扯软化成一滩的omega坐起身，这个动作，让他的阴茎一下肏得更深。

“嗯……啊—！”被死死钉在他分身之上的omega一个激灵，发出迄今为止最完整的婉转呻吟，拖有黏腻哽咽的哭腔，后穴突然颤动的嫩肉紧紧地锁住亚瑟，把上面搏动的青筋清楚地描摹下来。

空气中飘动的苹果派味如同火山爆发一样在这个房间里炸开，本来还以苦茶为主的湿冷雨气被点燃，亚瑟的大脑像是被闷拳敲打，发情期的暴躁欲望更为上涌，手下没控制住，在阿尔弗雷德蜜色的腰线上掐出青紫的乌痕。

“哇哦，哇哦。”不过亚瑟还是以强大的自制力成功地控制住了自己滑落狂暴的边缘，他从来都是一个绅士，在床上也是。面前的阿尔弗雷德已经陷入空白，乖巧地靠在他的肩膀上，他放缓了速度，小幅度地抽插，边摸向下方omega的分身，从内裤边缘探进去，不出所料，摸到了一手浓郁的白浊。

这个omega竟然被插射到提前进入发情期。

心下微动，把被弄脏的手指摸上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，划过微微的婴儿肥，将他自己射出来的产物抹在对方的薄唇上，混着之前艳色的口红，更加淫乱。

发情期的效果已经开始发挥作用，加之阿尔弗雷德上个发情期没有得到实质上的纾解，只是用药物暴力压下去，这次被催发的反噬更加汹涌。

那双涣散的天青眸子终于在他的怀里化为一摊荡漾的春水，眼底被纯粹的情欲填满，暴动的信息素奔涌起酥麻酸痒的热潮，亚瑟明显感到那处紧致的肉穴变得越发湿滑。

单手解开了阿尔弗雷德的束缚，恢复自由后，被情欲占据的omega马上急切地搂上他的肩膀，扯动亚瑟披散的长发，早已挺硬的乳尖涨得发疼，渴望alpha的垂青爱抚，不得门道地在破碎的长裙上磨蹭，放荡又不熟练地扭动满是掐痕的腰。

“你现在到是非常懂事了，Sweet。”亚瑟向后仰坐，不再运动，指尖沿乳晕绕圈，却不碰上分毫，看着丧失理智的怪物和他深渊般难以填满的欲望，“那你自己来，做得好，有奖励。”

也不知道现在的阿尔弗雷德能不能明白亚瑟的意思，不过阿尔弗雷德的直觉一向擅于找到最能享乐的地方，他总能得到最好的，全身每一个细胞都在渴求与亚瑟的结合。

无师自通地摇晃起自己的屁股，长腿跪坐在亚瑟的两侧，借力开始在那根快乐源泉上移动，边呼出更甜的信息素和放肆大胆的媚音。双手自行摸上绷紧的乳尖，过去曾用在别的omega身上的技巧，被充分地用来玩弄自己。

亚瑟舒服地躺坐，欣赏身上人的情色表演。分身被因发情期而高热的肠壁热情十足地允吸，每次伴随重力的坐下，总能让他肏到最深处。

不得不说，阿尔弗雷德过剩的体力用来做这个简直是完美，比一般柔弱的omega强了百倍。

Alpha的性器依旧坚挺，在发情期中，有omega的前提下，如果不在omega的体内成结，他基本不会疲软。而且亚瑟的信息素偏冷，让他在发情期也能保持正常的冷静。

他当然有最终目的，他会将最顶级的宝物收入囊中。

在上下运动和发情的绵软加成下，阿尔弗雷德的体力迅速耗尽，堪堪地坐在亚瑟的骨盆上喘息，乳尖被他自己玩到红肿发痛，下方流出的润滑甚至把alpha的大腿都弄得黏腻不堪，体内紧紧包裹身下人的阴茎，不肯放松。

可是没用，这样简单的方式，早已无法满足他食髓知味的身体，没有得到餍足的后穴弥漫开难以忍耐的瘙痒。

委屈地眨巴眼睛，俯视亚瑟，最后仅存的傲气让他发不出一声请求，又控制不住自己地汲取四周亚瑟愈发潮湿的水润茶香。

“good boy。”不再玩他，亚瑟抬手掐住阿尔弗雷德半软的腰，又急又重地向上挺入，和自己掌握节奏不一样，亚瑟将他强行拖入了暴风骤雨般的猛烈攻势中。阿尔弗雷德浆糊住的大脑接收到快感的电流在全身流窜，刺激得他高声呻吟，瞳孔缩小，无意识地摇头，汗湿的麦金发丝散乱。

可他现在已经射不出来了，前端溢出的晶莹沿着柱体滑落。omega的发情期就是这么不讲理的规则，他只能通过后面达到高潮。

半起身把在泥潭里挣扎清醒的阿尔弗雷德拉入深吻，亚瑟傲慢又节制地巡视这片已经属于他的土地，一个没支撑稳，阿尔弗雷德向后滑倒，亚瑟趁机调换了姿势，保持连接就扯起他进行了翻转，阴茎搅动摩擦产生的剧烈快感让他发不出一句抗议，现在是蓝眼的omega四肢着地，趴在被褥间，绿眸的alpha从后环抱住他。

危机意识被极乐的快感麻痹，纵容身后的亚瑟顺着浅浅的腰窝，脊背的腰线，一路而上，在阿尔弗雷德拱起的蝴蝶骨上轻咬，引起身下人不稳的颤抖，他继续耐心地在这片广阔的领土上插下他的旗帜，很快他就会入主王城。

与之相反的是身下的动作，不再是之前的深入浅出，次次都用力地顶向最深处，敲击那扇隐蔽其中的门扉，蠕动不停的内壁绞紧那灼热到烫人的性器，阿尔弗雷德被操弄到呼吸不稳，脚趾因过剩流窜的快感而蜷缩。

背部布满了或青或红的齿痕吻迹，亚瑟的标记推进到后颈的腺体附近，现在他的目标还被omega项圈所保护，特殊的金属即使在这场火热的情事中都没有升温，还是冰冷如初。

“……深啊……呜等…停……”重要的生殖腔入口被撞击，阿尔弗雷德慌张地吐出不成字句的反抗。可对那处的攻势没有丝毫懈怠，在持续的进攻下，那最热最嫩的闭合终于绽开一个小口，亚瑟被那处湿热的吮吸逼出了alpha本能，放任自己疯狂的节奏。

“good boy，这个时候，你应该说什么，嗯？”伸出舌尖在金属边缘处舔舐，下身继续用力，炙热的顶端抵着那个颤抖的宫口研磨，搅拌出淫靡的水声。

“…哈呜…ma…mark me” 阿尔弗雷德他彻底把自己交出去了，或许一开始，在那场灵魂交融的探戈时，他就失去了自我。

Omega项圈应声启动，流光线条闪过，从中间断裂，摔落在床上。

馥郁的苹果甜香不再受任何制约，尽情地取悦胜利的alpha。

“你应该感到无上的荣幸，my boy。因为从今天起，你就是我，柯克兰船长的所有物了！”

在omega接受alpha的瞬间，生殖腔的入口便为他开启，释放出腔内蓄积的晶莹爱液，亚瑟的阴茎马上抓住机会狠狠地插入，如同要把双球也挤进去，撑开了远比外面要更热更敏感的肉壁，并且马上展开alpha结，把自己紧紧地卡在痉挛的腔内。

“咿呜……啊！！”布满神经元的生殖腔忠实地把所承受的所有快感提交给身体的主人，膨胀的结使得阿尔弗雷德的小腹微微鼓起。

“为我怀孕吧，sweet。”张口咬住omega等待多时的腺体，刺破皮肤，注入自己占有欲的信息素，苹果派的甜与清茶的苦交融，中和出一种别致的香。

被标记的阿尔弗雷德四肢瘫软，把脑袋埋入松软的被褥，闷声尖叫。从他转变为omega以来，从来没有任何一个人的信息素到过他的腺体，如今被标记，是一种全然陌生的被掌控感，茶香直接从腺体直接入侵他的全身，这和之前的浸染完全不一样。

不过他没时间考虑那么多了，因为亚瑟开始履行他的宣言，进行生殖腔内射精。大量发情期炙热的精液浇灌在远比外面更敏感的生殖腔内，烫得双目失神的阿尔弗雷德再次惊叫出声，达到了高潮，生殖腔收缩到紧密地贴合在亚瑟的性器上，就像是在贪婪地索要alpha的种子。

因为那个展开的结，被浸透的omega根本逃不掉，甚至一滴精液都没有漏出来，还有自身分泌的润滑，过多的体液堵在他的生殖腔内，挤压他的腹肌都有些变形，可前端的阴茎因为后方的标记高潮，失禁式地不停流下稀薄的白浊。

亚瑟眯起双眼，享受阿尔弗雷德死死锁紧的生殖腔，在滚烫发热的omega腺体上落下虔诚的轻吻，与他不久前留下的渗血咬痕所重合，他即将要放弃自己的理智，全权交付本能管理。

Alpha和专属于他的omega，还有漫长的发情期要度过。

等他们清醒了，那就是另一篇故事了。

毕竟在亚瑟之外，那还是柯克兰船长。

亚瑟·柯克兰，太空中驰骋的大星盗，超战级星舰厌战号的船长，闻名全星际的超星级通缉犯，他的恶名从繁盛中心区的双星主城，到偏僻荒无的黑洞放逐区，无人不知，无人不晓。

可惜阿尔弗雷德暂时是听不到了。

——————

弗朗西斯从地面细微的震动中惊觉，他马上抬头寻找自己的队友，正巧遇到吉尔伯特望过来的暗示眼神，心下了然，从身边赤发女性omega的臂弯中巧妙脱身，跟着吉尔伯特走出大厅。

“基尔，你看见小阿尔弗了吗？”

“没有，那小子不会又把哪个无辜omega坑上床了吧。”

“不说这个，你觉不觉得有点不对劲？”

“是的，有巨型星舰引擎转动的微震感，可是这边不是禁飞区吗？”

“对啊。但既然是你说的，那应该不会错。”

两人一路走出庄园，来到虚假的庭院，除了永恒绽放的双色玫瑰，这里一无所有，吉尔伯特盯着远方深邃缥缈的宇宙黑幕，半响微微出神，他喊住了前面的弗朗西斯。

“弗朗吉，你看那边的星空是不是有点，违和？”

“哪边？”

还没等弗朗西斯细看，那片星空便振荡起水纹式的波动，褪下了所有的伪装，露出藏匿之下纯白星舰，庞大的舰体纹有暗金的刻纹，卷起冰蓝的尾焰，把这颗独立陨石衬托得像一粒微小的松子。

“什么……？！”俩人所站立的庭院也随之开始崩塌，化为乱码状的墨绿数据消散于空中，连着身后屹立的庄园幻世都开始散去，尚且蒙在鼓里的人群因突来的变化而骚动。

所有人都仰起头，看向在墨黑穹苍中极其耀眼的纯白星舰。

舰身上有一个纹章，一个被全星际无论什么种族都烂熟于心的纹章。

红白双色蔷薇藤蔓所缠绕的赤色飞龙。

厌战的象征。

这样嚣张又傲慢的外形和遍布到牙齿的武装。

属于首席星际通缉星盗——亚瑟·柯克兰。

弗朗西斯抓起吉尔伯特的手，向他的穿梭艇飞速奔去。

“快，联系军部，我有不好的预感，阿尔弗那小子出事了。”

—end—


End file.
